Craig Tucker
Craig Tucker ist Schüler der vierten Klasse in South Park. Craigs auffälligste Merkmale sind seine blaue Jacke und seine blaue Mütze mit einem gelben Bommel. Eines seiner häufigsten Verhaltensmuster ist es anderen Leuten wegen den sinnlosesten Gründen den Mittelfinger entgegenzustrecken, später wird dies jedoch nicht mehr umgesetzt. Erscheinung Craig trägt eine blaue Jacke und einen passenden blauen Chullo, mit einem gelben Bommel darauf. In den früheren Staffeln der Serie trug er blaue Jeans. Seine Haare sind kurz, schwarz und zu einem Seitenscheitel gekämmt. Craigs Augen sind blau. Auch ist er einer der größten Jungen in seiner Klasse Persönlichkeit Craig scheint eines der zynischen und ausdruckslosen Kinder aus seiner Klasse zu sein, mit einer dunkleren Persönlichkeit als der Rest der Charaktere und seiner tieferen Stimme als die anderen ist er etwas besonderes. Er ist sehr in sich gekehrt, andererseits ist er aber Anführer seiner Gang, in der Token, Clyde er selbst, Tweek und manchmal Jason und Jimmy drin sind. Er macht manchmal sehr sarkastische Bemerkungen, auch sah man ihn schon mal Butters auslachen oder mit seiner Gang die Rothaarigen aus der Cafeteria scheuchen. Aufrgrund mehrerer asiatischer Mädchen, die mit ihren homoerotischen Manga-Zeichnungen von Tweek und Craig die Bürger von Southpark zu irrtümlichen Annahmen verleiten ("Tweek und Craig"), entscheidet er sich schließlich für eine Beziehung zu Tweek. Doch auch als die Stadt das Interesse an den beiden verliert, bleiben sie zusammen. In der Folge Put it down kann man von einer Bestätigung der Beziehung ausgehen, da sich die Beiden mit Kosenamen anreden und am Ende der Episode auf der Bühne der Grundschule Händchen halten. Craig denkt meistens sehr logisch und interessiert sich nicht für vieles, aber dennoch sorgt er sich sehr um seinen Freund und sein Haustier Stripe (dt. Streifi) . Beziehungen zu anderen Charakteren Clyde ist Craigs bester Freund, da man sie oft miteinander sieht. In der Folge Der Hobbit hatte Craig Clyde zu seiner Freundin gratuliert und auch sonst sind die beiden gut befreundet. Tweek Tweek und Craig sind eigentlich gute Freunde, in der 3. Staffel sollten sie mal gegeneinander kämpfen, in der 19. Staffel zeichnen die asiatischen Kinder in der Schule Liebesbilder von den beiden, am Ende sind die beiden jedoch zusammen. auch sonst sind die 2 eigentlich gute Freunde. Sie führen im Moment eine glückliche Beziehung. Man sieht sie öfters zusammen sitzen, stehen oder Händchen halten. Cartman und seine Gang Mit ihnen ist er nicht sehr gut befreundet, in Pandemic zum Beispiel warf er ihnen andauernd vor, sie hätten sein Geburtstagsgeld geklaut. In Ein bisschen Tourette hatte Craig Cartman beneidet. In Professor Chaos kam er in die Top 10 der neuen Freunde, aus der sich die Gang einen Ersatz für Kenny rauspicken wollte. Token Token gehört mit zu Craigs Gang, obwohl die zwei nicht so oft miteinander reden. Die Mädchen Craig hatte noch nie eine nennenswerte Beziehung mit einem der Mädchen gehabt, macht aber meistens bei Aktionen mit, was die Mädchen angeht. Auf der Liste der Mädchen landete er auf Platz 12, die Liste war jedoch manipuliert und er hätte eigentlich weiter oben stehen müssen. Jason ist manchmal in Craigs Gang dabei. Hobbys Craig hat ein Meerschweinchen namens Stripe (im Deutschen Streifi). Außerdem guckt er gern den roten Renner an und ist wie die anderen Jungs ein Fan von Terrance und Phillip. In der Schule ist Craig einer der Störenfriede und zählt in der Klasse zu den stärksten Jungs. Er hat früher gerne den Mittelfinger gezeigt, jetzt aber so gut wie nicht mehr. Familie Craig hat einen konservativ eingestellten Vater namens Thomas, der zunächst auch Craigs Homosexualität ablehnend gegenübersteht, später aber seine Meinug ändert. Seine Mutter Laura Tucker und seine Schwester Tricia Tucker, kommen ebenfalls vor. In Pademic sieht man auch Craigs Großmutter, von der er 100$ bekam. In der Familie zeigten sich früher alle ständig den Mittelfinger, daher hat Craig auch das Verhalten. Bilder Craig without hat.png|Craig's Haare. Screen shot 2010-09-11 at 11.31.27 AM.png|Craig und Tweek kämpfen. Screen shot 2010-09-11 at 11.31.37 AM.png|Craig im Krankenhaus nach dem Kampf. en:Craig Tucker es:Craig Tucker it:Craig Tucker nl:Craig Tucker pl:Craig Tucker ru:Крейг Такер zh:克雷格·塔克 Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:South Park Grundschule Kategorie:Junge Kategorie:Nebenfigur Kategorie:Tucker-Familie Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter